<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ron Weasley and the Midnight Crew by JamezBot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084450">Ron Weasley and the Midnight Crew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBot/pseuds/JamezBot'>JamezBot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, beep boop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBot/pseuds/JamezBot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When I get my hands on the Midnight Crew, you'll be able to come on my behalf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione cocked her head, looking up at Ron's cocky grin as he cocked his cock towards her mouth. "Well, Ron, you did get Hermione back for a bit, didn't you?" </p><p>"Yeah," he said, pulling Hermione off Ron's cock. "I wanted to fuck her," he said. "But I knew she'd just say no if I wanted to stick my thing up her bloody cunt, so I had to come up with something else." </p><p>Hermione smiled and gave him a slap on the back. "Sounds like you're already on top of it, Ron," she said. "You know what they say about women, Ron. It's a long hard road from 'No' to 'Yes.' It may take a lot of work and sometimes mistakes, but when it finally happens, it's true love and a real dick." She pulled Ron's cock out of her mouth and grabbed his balls. "Now get in here," she said, stripping Ron of his trousers. "And stop thinking about your hairless pussy right now. Just get into position and let the mighty Slade manage you." </p><p>Ron didn't think he could be more humiliated. After helping her pack his bags, he'd been instructed to cover his body with up to five feet of snow. He was wearing just a pair of flip flops and his bare bottom. "Get inside," Hermione told him. "The slades has these beautiful calves which really work their cunts off to give you nice strokes. You need to get them going before you do it to the rest of us." </p><p>He could feel the arm pushing his head down in the snow as his cock popped into his girlfriend's cunt. "You will go to work for us tomorrow." She was starting to crawl across the ground towards the opposite edge of the clearing. Ron could hear Hermione giving him a disapproving look as she moved and moved and moved until finally Ron was pushed up against the rail by his mumbles of protest. </p><p>Hermione pulled his head up and locked his lips around hers. She began to kiss down his neck and under his chin, sending shivers down his spine. Ron's cock was getting rock hard and she was nibbling on it with her own tongue, flicking her tongue over the head with a teasing look, her eyes dancing as she watched him to see what he'd do next. He felt Hermione slowly thrusting down on his cock with more urgency. She was already close to coming and she didn't want to take any chances. She'd pushed him down on the grass and was now inside him thrusting, pulling him back into her as he clenched his teeth and cried out in pleasure. </p><p>She pulled out and went back to kissing up and down his neck, sliding her mouth down over his jaw and his ears. "Get ready," she ordered, ignoring his protests. She felt him twitching and suddenly a slight force was on him. His teeth could only close in pain. "No. Ron. You can't cum inside me. We've only just started. Do you want me to stop?" Ron couldn't believe it. She'd been asking him to get to work in order to get him a girlfriend for the first time. </p><p>She was about to do him a favor and just before he came, she'd suddenly pulled his cock out and shoved his cock back inside her! His body shook in agony. He was now about to climax. He would come, and he wouldn't last much longer. </p><p>"Ron," she cried, her tone impossibly icy and cut off. "You don't have to get used to coming," she said, suddenly, taking him by surprise. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "I want you to come when I want you to come. If you want it so bad, it's your right as a man and a human being. You can come anytime, whenever you want. I won't tell." </p><p>Ron tried to say something, anything to come back on her, but she wasn't listening. "If you want to come now, that's fine, but I want you to learn to do it on your own. I think you're going to learn a lot about what it's like to be able to come when you want to. And then, you can come on my behalf. When I get my hands on the Midnight Crew, you'll be able to come on my behalf, that is, to come when I want you to." She'd lowered her eyes, noting her own arousal and longing as she slipped off Ron's cock, and she went back to licking her fingers, then her mouth. Ron tried to make sense of what he was seeing. His girlfriend had taken off his cock, put it inside her, and was fondling his balls as she leaned back against him, taking in his cute tits and her easy jiggle against his bottom as her hot cunt squeezed him. </p><p>Then she'd come, and he wasn't sure if he would come again after that. It looked as if she wanted to make him come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione liked it when Ron wore only his flip flops and bare bottom. At least it gave him some privacy.</p>
<p>Ron wasn't always wearing things like this. He was clumsy and hotheaded sometimes. But sometimes it was lovely.</p>
<p>But what really made Hermione happy was how Ron looked naked. He knew how to pose for her. He always came away with a nip or a nibble. And it always made her happy, even when it was just a kiss on the cheek or a fond look in the eye.<br/>Hermione loved the tiny game. She even liked the teddy bear he would hide behind.</p>
<p>"If you think I'm sick of you kissing me, you're too old."</p>
<p>"Girly, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think I was sick of it."</p>
<p>"What do you do?"</p>
<p>Hermione slid her hand up his leg while her eyes were hidden.</p>
<p>"Just make love, Ron. No seduction this time."</p>
<p>Ron grinned, and then pushed her back against the wall.</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>The subtext was lost on Hermione, who stared blankly into the light from the gas-lit room.</p>
<p>"You're not making love, you're being mean to me," Ron declared as he lay his hands on her knee.</p>
<p>Hermione lifted her head slightly and kissed him on the mouth.</p>
<p>Ron looked into the fire. "I'm not mean. I love you."</p>
<p>Hermione kissed him again, this time with an intensity that his eyes seemed to reflect. It was the only way for her to cope with the misery she'd been in. "I love you too, Ron," she breathed.</p>
<p>Hermione knew he didn't say it out loud, but Hermione wanted him to.</p>
<p>The lights went out. Ron didn't move.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he pushed her back, kissed her, and then stood up and slid his jeans and boxer shorts down.</p>
<p>Hermione stopped touching his bottom, but she was all too aware of Ron's erect cock peeking out from his boxers.</p>
<p>The lights came back on. Hermione sat up and leaned forward, her lips on Ron's.</p>
<p>"Can we do this again?" she asked softly.</p>
<p>Ron's mouth softened into a smile. "But you're not Harry," he replied.</p>
<p>Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed tight. "I don't have to be him anymore, Harry."</p>
<p>"I know, Hermione. And that's what's so terrible."</p>
<p>"Ron, I want you."</p>
<p>Ron kissed her.</p>
<p>Then he stood. "Come here," he whispered.</p>
<p>Hermione turned and ran her tongue along Ron's upper lip, stopping at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>Ron smiled. "I know. But I'm ready for you now."</p>
<p>"Me too, Ron."</p>
<p>They walked back to the room. The candles had gone out. Hermione's hair was flying in every direction.</p>
<p>Ron crawled into bed. Hermione climbed up beside him. "We're done, Ron," she murmured.</p>
<p>"Then let's not put them back on," he replied.</p>
<p>"But I love you," she promised.</p>
<p>"Then I love you. And you love me, don't you, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"I know, Ron. I just wanted to make sure we were done before we went to sleep."</p>
<p>Ron pulled his pants down and fell asleep in her arms.</p>
<p>The next morning, Hermione was shocked at what she'd heard. "Ron’s been hooking up with Hermione for a week!" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>Ron looked up from his breakfast with a confused expression. "You don't mean to tell me he's sharing her?"</p>
<p>"You can't say she's not his girlfriend, can you? She's not just a friend."</p>
<p>"Oh," Ron whispered. "Yes. Yeah, I guess you're right."</p>
<p>They left the breakfast table to go to the Ministry of Magic. They'd been told to come as soon as possible because Voldemort was coming. The Ministry was well-guarded, and the snakes were still loose, but they were told to let their guards down.</p>
<p>To their surprise, they encountered little resistance at all. The guards stood off to one side, while the watch had drawn up at the front of the building.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Minister Fudge," Hermione called out, bowing respectfully.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Madam Bones."</p>
<p>"Um, are we permitted to…do this?"</p>
<p>"On grounds of national security," Fudge said. "I imagine you will probably want to know if your son can help us."</p>
<p>"Er, no.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron grabbed a flip flop and walked towards hermione and by herron's face in an instant they locked eyes. they seemed to be missing something.</p><p>"I love you," Ron said. "Or at least I think I do."</p><p>She moved her wand to her neck.</p><p>"I love you too, Ron," she said. "But you know what? I love me more. I promise."</p><p>"No you do not!" he yelled.</p><p>He came up behind her, was about to grab her, then suddenly he stopped.</p><p>"No you do not!" he shrieked again, grabbing her, as if he was going to have her.</p><p>He grabbed her firmly and gripped her tightly, on the cheeks and between her eyebrows, tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer.</p><p>"You have to be kidding me!" he demanded.</p><p>"Get away from me, Ron!"</p><p>"Get away from me!" he screamed.</p><p>He pushed her on the chest and she was going to go flying, only he suddenly stopped himself from doing it.</p><p>He pulled her back onto her feet.</p><p>"No!" he yelled.</p><p>"What, Ron?" she said.</p><p>"That – that…" he trailed off.</p><p>She quickly grabbed his sleeve, pulled him in and pressed his face into her bosom.</p><p>"We'll be okay," she assured him.</p><p>"We're not okay," he insisted. "We're going to have a heart attack if you don't stop."</p><p>"Go away," she told him.</p><p>"I love you, but I love me too," he said.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Get out," he threatened.</p><p>He snarled.</p><p>"You're not my boyfriend, you're my brother," she said. "And I don't want anything to do with you and your freaks. Bye, Slade."</p><p>She picked him up by the hair and led him to her bedroom.</p><p>"Stay where you are," she said. "You can't help me."</p><p>Her eyes were red.</p><p>Ron began to cry.</p><p>She grabbed him by the hair, trying to ruffle it a little bit.</p><p>"Tsk tsk, Ron," she said. "You know how they get with this crap. Go away."</p><p>"Where do you think you're going with me?" Ron asked.</p><p>She released him, grabbed her wand and came running back into the living room.</p><p>She tossed him into his bedroom and sat down on his bed.</p><p>"And now you'll stay where you are, and that's not a pleasure, it's more of a torture," she said.</p><p>"Torture?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Yes. You do remember what happened at the lake. I'm doing that again. Tell me you don't want to do that."</p><p>"Why?" he asked. "Why should I want to do it?"</p><p>She cocked her head to the side.</p><p>"What do you think I'm going to do? Fight back? I can fight but I doubt I can resist the temptation. You're the only person I can love."</p><p>"I won't do it," he said.</p><p>"No, you won't," she said. "You're too stubborn. I need you to stop thinking about me, get away from those freaks, and I'll go to the lake in the fall. Tell me you don't want me to go."</p><p>"It's your idea," he said.</p><p>"You want it. And you'll do whatever it takes to get it. I've got to make you understand that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've got to make you understand that I love you. Get away from those freaks."</p><p>"You'll let me go?"</p><p>"No, I won't. You need to believe it."</p><p>"I don't need to believe it."</p><p>"Fine," she said. "I'll go. Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Why should I trust you?"</p><p>"You might be not the brightest. But trust me, Ron. Trust me to protect you."</p><p>Ron wasn't sure why he wasn't trusting her, but he didn't doubt her.</p><p>He was about to say something when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He glanced at her, and she shot him a mischievous look.</p><p>"Now you've caused me to have a nightmare," she said.</p><p>He managed a weak smile.</p><p>She moved her wand across his neck.</p><p>"Now I have to use my normal unbreakable vow," she said. "Tell me you're not feeling that strongly about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. School Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She might not have been asleep, but he was definitely awake, and not exactly in a state to do much about it. He found the light switch and looked at the display.</p><p>"Tell you what," Ron said softly, "I will wake you if we have a school bell ring in the next hour, so if you can keep still for one minute or so, I won't disturb you. I am under the impression that this is the only way you can remain calm, since you are barely asleep." He rose to his feet, and Hermione took his hand before he got too close to her.</p><p>"It's okay," she whispered, "You can talk to me while I try to fall back asleep."</p><p>Ron dropped her hand and looked around the room. This could be fun, he decided. He rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom. When he entered, he found himself in the bedroom with Hermione; she was in a deep sleep and couldn't move. In fact, he didn't think he had any reason to rush and do anything.</p><p>"You can't even stand up," Ron muttered, and tried to force himself to get out of bed and approach Hermione, but he was too heavy to lift. Her head was resting on her arms, and his hands were locked onto her ankles. They made a quiet sound as Ron moved to pull her from the bed. He had to lift her feet first, and with a curse he managed to get the girl off of the bed, but they were both still in the state he had them in from the light.</p><p>"Hermione, it's OK," he said quietly. "You won't get any sleep tonight."</p><p>He noticed she was still sleeping, so he went to the door and opened it to get a better look at the room. "Hermione, please wake up," he said again. He sat on the floor of the bed, and then Hermione rolled over, trying to look up.</p><p>He put a finger on the alarm and pressed it. At first he thought it was a joke, but when she moved, and she showed her neck, his jaw dropped. "Hermione?"</p><p>"What is it?" Hermione said in a lower, more timid voice.</p><p>"I don't know," he answered slowly.</p><p>Hermione smiled when she realized what he meant, and looked up at him, her golden eyes shining. "Ron," she said, "I've had a nightmare. It's not a dream, I've seen you. What did I do wrong?"</p><p>"I can't really tell," Ron admitted. "It all happens so fast."</p><p>"Yeah, like all of my dreams do," Hermione said, nodding.</p><p>He looked at the time. "Can I get you a few minutes of peace?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure," she said, climbing out of bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She left the room and was gone for several minutes before he realized she had gone.</p><p>"I'm not going to go into detail about what happened. I think you know what you're getting into," he told himself, as he got up and went to the living room to check on Hermione.</p><p>When he opened the bedroom door he was startled to find Hermione sitting on the floor facing away from him, her face pale and wet with tears. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I need to tell you something," she said, "before you wake up and make me tell you again."</p><p>"What is it?" he asked cautiously.</p><p>"Ron, I saw a ghost in your dream," she said, before she started crying.</p><p>"What?" Ron asked, and swallowed hard. He was puzzled at how she knew that he had a dream in the first place, so when she said she saw him, he thought it was just a dream.</p><p>"I saw you," she said. "And you called it a ghost, too. What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"You don't mean to tell me you've seen a ghost, do you?"</p><p>"How could I not? What are you thinking?"</p><p>"A ghost?" Ron asked. "No. I mean what I saw, Hermione. What happened to you."</p><p>"He killed me," she said, shaking her head.</p><p>Ron's eyes widened, and he looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know?"</p><p>"I saw him in my dream. He killed me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He hit me with a magic spell."</p><p>Ron stared at her for a few moments, but he couldn't understand why she would say such a thing. What did he do wrong to make her believe he had done</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>